Light Fire: Prologue
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: This is the Prologue to Light Fire, by digimonfrontier77. This is a one-shot, the prologue to the story of a young man who becomes pregnant and has his life turned upside down. Lemons, one-shot, swearing, digimonfrontier77's oc, Mora Kanbara guest stars in this one-shot. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This story is a prologue to Light Fire by my pal, digimonfrontier77. This will include a lemon and will be a one-shot, a prologue to Light Fire's first chapter.

Warning: You are about to read a lemon with Yaoi content, or Shounen-ai content. This story will be rated M for a reason and is as such accordingly rated for both language and smut and eventual Mpreg. The Mpreg will begin towards the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon frontier or its characters, or the OC, Mora Kanbara in the story. Digimon Frontier belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Mora Kanbara is property of digimonfrontier77.

And now... Without further ado... On with the show!

Koji and Takuya were at the campfire, toasting their meat apples and were about to eat them when Koji suddenly pulled Takuya to the side. "Takuya, can I bring you to a special place? We'll need to Spirit Evolve to get the most out of the trip. I have a special surprise for you, but only Lobomon and Agunimon can see it. That's why we need to Spirit Evolve." Koji said, looking at Takuya. Takuya blinked before speaking.

"Alright. I'll come. Let's get going." Takuya replied, scampering into a nearby forest to Spirit Evolve.

Koji scampered into the same forest to Spirit Evolve so that nobody else would notice what was going on. The two began walking through the forest and soon arrived at a large lake. The lake had a tree in the middle of the clearing.

Takuya gasped in awe as he saw a large tent, a picnic blanket and picnic basket, stocked with goodies from home and a bottle of hard orange soda, brought from the comforts of home. In the center of the picnic blanket, there was a candle, gently lit and there was a card on the picnic blanket. Takuya picked up the card and began to read it.

 _"Dear Taki-chan, you've been so good to me for all the time we've been together. Think of this place as a special anniversary celebration. Since it's been almost five years since we started dating, I figured I'd do something very special to celebrate. This place is enchanted with a spell, set by a Wizardmon, to be enchanted to only allow access to Digimon and Ancient Warrior Digimon. I love you, my darling fire angel. Our love is set ablaze by the fruits of our love and everything we've done together has been leading us to this day. Happy anniversary, Takuya Kanbara. Enjoy the night we have together."_ The card read in Takuya's hand.

Koji smiled as he spoke up, "Now do you see why we had to Spirit Evolve?". Koji asked as he looked at Takuya gently.

"Yes, Koji-kun. I do see why. Thank you for bringing me here. Now, let's eat shall we?" Takuya asked, sitting down on the picnic blanket.

Koji began to sit down as well and opened the picnic basket and withdrew a medium-sized cheese pizza topped lightly with pepperoni. He also withdrew a pizza cutter from the basket and cut the pizza into half and again into three evenly cut slices. Koji sat quietly as he took a bite out of his pizza, smiling at Takuya while they ate. It wasn't long before they had finished their pizza and Koji took out a box of cookies and handed three cookies to Takuya, taking the remaining three for himself.

Takuya finished eating shortly after Koji did and the two entered a tent and took off their armor. Takuya paused before speaking. "I feel like this night is incomplete. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takuya asked, looking at Koji.

"You bet." Koji replied with a wolfish grin. Koji took off the boxers that Takuya had under his armor and Takuya mimicked Koji's actions, pulling down Koji's boxers with a glint in his eyes.

"Takuya-kun, are you hard for me?" Koji asked, looking at Takuya gently.

"You know it." Takuya replied, gently. Koji smiled before slicking three fingers with lube. He slipped one finger in there and swirled it around before putting in a second finger and he began scissoring Takuya and this elicited a moan from Takuya and Koji smirked at his boyfriend acting so submissive. Usually, Takuya was more dominant than this and it was strange for Koji to be so dominant.

"Ugh... Koji, stop teasing and fuck me senseless already!" Takuya cried out in between moans. Koji smirked at this comment and complied.

Koji slid his aching dick into Takuya and rammed his dick into Takuya's ass. Takuya cried out as his prostate was hit over and over, as a Guilmon watched in the distance.

"Un! Koji! I'm gonna cum!" Takuya exclaimed, grunting.

"Urk! M-me too! Ahhhhhh!" Koji replied as they yelled out, releasing the hot seed on their bodies as it splashed onto their stomachs. They fell asleep promptly after cumming.

(The next day...)

Koji woke up to find Takuya missing from the tent. Walking outside, he noticed footprints that lead over to a bush near the tree at the center of the clearing. There, in front of the bush, was Takuya and needless to say, he looked a little green around the gills. Takuya harshly vomited whatever they had eaten during last night's picnic and groaned wiping the leftover bile from his mouth. Koji exited the forest's clearing, going back to the campfire to inform Koichi and the others of the recent event.

As Koji arrived back at camp, he told everyone about how Takuya was vomiting up everything he was eating.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good. That seems like a lot of trouble. Is there anything we can do to help?" Zoe asked, looking at Koji.

"Yes, you can try to help make some chicken noodle soup for his breakfast. There's a can of chicken noodle soup in my backpack. There's also a pot you can use to help cook it over the fire. Here." Koji said, taking out the pot and can of chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks." Zoe said, beginning to cook the soup. It was only five minutes afterwards that the soup was finished and she Spirit Evolved into Kazemon after putting the soup in a small bowl-like tupperware container and took the container to Takuya along with a spoon in hand.

Takuya was sitting on the grass near the clearing and began to scratch his stomach absentmindedly as he noticed Zoe with a container containing chicken noodle soup.

"Urk. Zoe, it's good to see you. I'm a little hungry." Takuya said, graciously accepting the container with the chicken noodle soup and taking sips of the soup with a spoon. It wasn't long before Zoe left and he vomited up the soup again.

The Guilmon from last night watched in the distance, looking at the Agunimon, Takuya, who was sitting on the grass.

 _"Huh? What's Takuya doing over here? How is he in the Digital World? And why is he throwing up so often? Just what in Azulongmon's name is going on? He couldn't be... Could he?"_ Mora thought in the distance, walking into the bushes towards where Yutaka Himi and Shinya Kanbara were waiting for the girl to return.

"Guys, something's wrong with Takuya. I am aware that he doesn't know about me, but I know about him. And I know something's wrong with him. He's throwing up a lot and I'm worried." Mora said.

Yutaka and Shinya nodded grimly, looking at Mora gravely, as they walked back to the base camp. Mora sighed as the look in her eyes became very grim and she looked at her younger brother in a grim manner as the Digimon in their army looked at the group as Mora returned.

"Guys, keep an eye on Takuya Kanbara. But stay on the down-low. We don't want him to suspect we're watching him." Mora said, giving the group instructions.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The Digimon said, saluting their commander.

Yutaka sighed hoping that his little brother is alright and worrying about his brother's safety and about Takuya. Takuya was a good friend of Yutaka's and it worried him that he was ill.

Koji sighed as he saw Zoe come back. Looking at the others, JP looked at Koji, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe as they noticed the fire was missing one key person, their leader, Takuya.

"Guys, something is wrong with Takuya." Koji said, looking at the group.

"But what could it be?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. But I've got a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Koji said.

The stars twinkled as the group settled in for the night, Takuya coming back to the group and settling down next to his boyfriend and fell asleep, snoring faintly.

Koji began to contemplate the day's events, and fell asleep.

Something big was coming, but the Digidestined had no clue that it was going to change their lives forever.

To see the rest of the story, check out this link here.

[url= s/7743689/1/Light-Fire]


End file.
